


The Sparks and Fire

by ikittymow



Series: MarcoAceSabo Week2018 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Cum Eatting, Domestic Fluff, FireSpirit!Ace, Fluff and Smut, M/M, MASweek2018, Mage!Sabo, Magic, Potions, Rimming, Sad Past Mentioned, Threesome - M/M/M, doctor!marco, first year anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikittymow/pseuds/ikittymow
Summary: For MarcoAceSabo-Week2018 Day 1: Alternate Universe.In the apothecary shop at the edge of the forest Sabo gives Ace a special gift for their first year anniversary. Ace gets into a locked room to make the celebration a little more fun, which leads to Sabo and Marco having their way with their little fire.





	The Sparks and Fire

Glass bottles tink against each other, drowning out the murmurings of soft voices. Ace peaks his head around the corner of the doorway he is hiding behind to take a look at the two blonds discussing something about the glass vials they are inspecting, their hair glowing bright like a halo in the lighting of the setting sun filtering through the window behind them. They seem to be going through one case of the vials with two more set to the side they will surely go through. Ace cant help the large grin to take up his face, barely managing to stifle his laugh. Hopefully the cases will keep the blonds busy for at least an hour so he can have some fun. 

Ace sprints down the hall behind him on light feet, not wasting any time to get to the locked storeroom at the back of the long hallway. He is quick to pick the simple lock on the door, he just has the seal carved into the door to get through. It prevents the door from being opened by anyone other than its owner, but Ace has been practicing on how to get through them for weeks. He's pretty sure he can burn it up enough to unlock the door and not set off any of the alarms attached to it. He wont get another chance like this for a few months so it has to happen now, even with having successfully breaking this kind of seal only a few times.

With a deep calming breath Ace places his palm in the center of the circle, he only needs a tiny bit of fire to burn the seal enough for it to open. Each one of the freckles decorating his body starts to glow like little embers and tiny sparks scatter in and out of his hair when he focuses his fire to go along the seal. Its difficult for Ace, it would be so much fun to just burn the whole thing down, but that would definitely alert the two right down the hall. That and the door still wouldn't open, the seal knowing it was tampered with. So he has to be very very careful to burn along the carving of the seal to open it. 

It takes a few minutes, but when the last bit of the seal is broken the door clicks open. The sparks increase around Ace in his excitement as he quickly goes into the room. It’s a simple storage room, filled with boxes and crates of hundreds of vials that are filled with different colors of liquid. Everything is labeled in a language Ace doesn't know but a few words to, but he knows the potions he wants are new so he looks to the place that has the least amount of dust. 

It takes him a little longer then he would've liked, but eventually he fines a small box that is void of any dust at all. The potions inside are ones he recognizes being made a few days before. He only goes for two of the little glass bottles; one a bright green that seemed to shimmer at every movement, while the other was a bright red that shone gold in the light. He had an idea about the green one but the red was a mystery. The mage that made it was really excited about the red one as soon as the gold shone through at the first shake of the vial, so his curiosity was piqued. 

With the vials safely tucked in his pack he rushes out the storage room, making sure to close the door behind him. It wont lock again, but it would be obvious that he went inside it if the door was left open. Ace rushes out the back door as fast as he is able to, trying to be as quiet and quick as he can. The back yard is a large field that goes all the way to the massive forest that surrounds the town, the apothecary and the floors above it, his home, are at the very edge. A good distance from the town proper so no one will have to see the unholy mage and his strange companion, but still close enough to access the doctor living there too. Selfish humans that just want the benefit of having a mage but not actually acknowledging his existence. 

Ace rushes a few yards from the building, making sure to be between that and the forest beyond before he sets his pack on the ground. He has to be quick before the two inside start to finish up and wonder where he is. He runs his hand through his hair, trying to calm the little sparks down still fluttering around his head. Its useless in his excitement, but its still something he tries. First he pulls out the two vials to set them to the side, then he grabs a handful of candles he sets around himself a yard away with about a foot in between. With each one he sets down he makes sure to touch the wick to light them with his fire. With that done he grabs the shimmery green potion, uncorking it and sprinkling it around him, right inside the circle of candles. 

Ace stares in awe as the grass started to glow a bright green and start to shimmer exactly like the potion itself did. The shimmer twirls over the grass in the circle under the candle light. After a few moments little flowers start to sprout all around him. Many different colors as the green shimmer starts to seep into the ground. When all was settled there were hundreds of little flowers; different blues, reds, pinks, and yellows surrounding him. The colors bright and vibrant even with the only light being the many candles, the sun fully setting long ago. 

After he enjoys the bright little flowers, he takes the last bundle of things from his pack. It was a single tube with a dozen little balls the mage called 'fireworks' that he was able to make himself infused with some of his magic. It was given to Ace earlier that morning, a little present for being there for a full year now. He was shown how to set them off but was told he had to wait till the sun went down so he could fully enjoy them. Ace has been patient all day and it was finally time to see what they do. 

He settles down on the ground to line up all 12 of the little balls in a row according to the number written on the hard surface. Then at the edge of the circle he digs a hole a few inches deep to put one end of the tube into the ground to keep it stable. With barely concealed excitement he grabs the ball with the number one and slides it down the tube, making sure the long string is sticking out the top of the tube, just as he was shown earlier that day. 

As he is reaching his finger out to light the end of the string the shine of gold from the red potion still sitting to the side grabs his attention. There wasn't a particular reason he grabbed it from the storage room besides his curiosity. When he saw the mage finish with it he placed one drop if it into his mouth and was really happy and relaxed for the rest of the day. He wanted cuddles and had a light dusting of red on his cheeks for the whole night. It could have been a coincidence, maybe the wine with dinner or it was simply a good day, he couldn't be certain. 

Deciding to not think much else of it he uncorks the bottle, covers the opening with his finger and tips it upside down so the potion covers his finger on the opening. He gives it a good shake like this and tips it right side back up and licks the residue off his finger. As soon as the taste hits his mouth Ace moaned in bliss. It tasted so good, like strawberries but more than that, impossible to describe. Before he can help it, he repeats the action to get a little more taste of the delicious potion. 

Ace takes a moment to close his eyes and just enjoy the warm feeling that flows through his body. It's nearly overwhelming, the heat fighting and mingling with his own fire. When he opens his eyes again he sees that the freckles along his arms are glowing like little embers once again, his inner fire coming out in the relaxed warmth the potion brought forth. He sighs, taking one last look at the red potion before making sure to cork the bottle and storing it safely into his pack. 

A noise from behind him has him whipping his head back to the building. Lights from upstairs turn on one after another. Ace giggles to himself. He really forgot he was on a time crunch before they started to look for him. It'll be no time at all till one of them happens to look out the window and spot him since he is the only light in the back yard. At least he has everything already all set up. 

He takes a deep breath, the excitement coming back full force. Ace quickly reaches out go the string hanging outside of the tube, giving it the smallest of touches before the end sparks to life. He sees it disappear into the tube, following the path to the little ball inside. He was explicitly told to not watch go all the way into the tube, to keep anything from obstructing the top. So he patiently waits with batted breath till the sound of the sparks goes completely muted. A small pause then there is a loud fwoop as something launches out of the tube. He quickly loses sight of it in the darkness of the sky, but it not a wait at all before the is a large bang high above his head, followed by something amazing. 

Sparks bloom into a beautiful flower in the sky, all made of fire. Ace can smell it in the air, hardly acknowledging it behind the amazing display of colors making an amazing blooming flower above him. The bright red light of the petals of the flower closing into a green bud before the light fizzles out. 

Ace is quick to place the sphere with the number two written on it into the tube, not wasting any time to light this one. When it launches, he is already looking to the sky, not wanting to miss a single second. When the large bang happens a bright yellow sun appears in the sky. Ace's vision gets fuzzy and he quickly wipes the tears he cant help but shed from his eyes, eager to see what the magic transforms this dazzling sun into. He clears his vision in time to watch each of the sparks get closer and closer together, almost to the point of them being just one large mass. As the yellow turns into a blue so pale it looks silver, it rearranges itself into a crescent moon. It lasts for a small moment before fizzling out. 

Ace repeats the action for the third ball, and then the fourth and fifth. Each resulting bang even better than the one before, each taking his breath away with how beautiful it is. There were a flock of birds made of dark red fire that twirled in the air, a green dragon in flight, a purple cat chasing a yellow ball and so much more in between. 

Ace let's the tears fall freely, not being able to wipe them away fast enough as the magic flows above him. He is just so happy his mage gifted him with this. It reminded him of his hometown, the celebrations they had with manipulating their own fire to create stories in the air. He hasn't been able to see anything remotely like that in decades, way before the war that wasn't even their own fight completely destroyed the little village, killing everyone but a few lucky survivors. 

Ace puts the eleventh one into the tube and lights it when he feels two separate hands run through his hair and along his back, he leans into the touch already knowing who it is. They run their hands through the sparks in his hair and freckled embers on his body, calming his spark to settle back into him. They kiss away the tears from his cheeks without getting harmed by his fire even in its calmed state, the fire that loves these two just as much as he does, never harming them. 

The eleventh one has more transitions then any of the ones before. First it being a large heart, quickly morphing into the words 'we love you' into finally a fiery recreation of the two men now beside him, smiling down at him from the sky before the fire fizzles out. Ace's giggle at the cheesy design is high pitched, causing the two beside him to lightly laugh as well.

Ace turns to the man on his right with a bright smile on his face, the mage who created all of these special little balls that exploded into something beautiful. He presses a soft kiss right below the burn scar on his cheek. 

"Thank you Sabo," Ace whispers, swallowing around a sob and nudges his forehead against Sabo's own and closes his eyes. "I love you too, so so much." Ace hears a soft chuckle come from the mage, causing him to open his eyes once again to see the blinding smile on his face. 

"It was Marco's idea, I only made them," Sabo says, pressing a little more into Ace for a moment before he moved away. Ace turns to the other man, smiling bright before launching himself into Marco's chest. He was easily caught by strong arms and a solid chest that he nuzzles into for a moment before leaning back to look at Marco's handsome face. 

"Thank you very much Marco," he gives him a soft kiss on the lips, "I love you too, you know? A whole lot," Ace says before settling back between them and picking up the last ball of firework. He is about to put it into the tube when Sabo takes it from his hands. 

"This one is a little more special, I'll have to light it so the others will work too," Sabo says as he turns the ball around in his hand to point out a special kind of seal that let him light it on fire. The most common place to find it is on the candles inside, he says it makes it easier to send his magic to it. 

"I have it on a few others in the yard, set to go off at a certain time this one is launched. I couldn't make this one last long enough for the whole effect I wanted." Sabo says as he places the ball into the tube himself, flicking his fingers when he settles back against Ace to start the fire. 

Ace is so excited to see what it is, this special firework that his Sabo created. His sparks come out, weaving with his hair once again in his excitement. The string on this last one seems to be so much longer then all the rest, making him start to fidget in anticipation at the wait. He has always had a hard time being patient even in the best of times. 

Marco's big hand running through his hair calms the jerky movement his body is doing. He leans into the familiar touch, loving the gentle rubs against the back of his neck at every stroke. When he heard a quiet hum from Marco, Ace knows that the sparks in his hair are going along his arm, trying to get as close to him as possible in any situation it could. Both Marco and Sabo said they like the feeling of it, the little movements of warmth that is all Ace. 

A loud fwoop is heard, slightly startling Ace with how long it took to happen. He sees a few fires starting in the distance, about half way from where they are to the forest beyond and evenly distributed across. It only distracts him for a moment when the big bang happens right above him. Ace focusing on the sky once again. 

First there were only a few little sparks, till more and more started to bloom in the sky. Some quickly formed a person dancing being surrounded by the red sparks that moved along with the flow of the dancer. It was a beautiful recreation of the traditional dance he showed Marco and Sabo a few months ago from his home town. He was so mesmerized by the movements he hardly heard the six other ones go off in the distance. 

It wasn't but a moment later that the whole sky was filled with dancing people made of fire. Showing many different ages, shapes, and sizes of people doing the dance. Ace chokes back a sob. He feel like he can hear the crackling of the dozens of peoples fires, the laughter, and the music of the festivals as the men and women dance in the night sky. 

It's way too soon when the sparks start to scatter, becoming lighter and lighter in color, almost silver. It raises higher into the sky till it blends with the stars and disappears. 

All is silent for a moment while Ace keeps his eyes to the sky. He hugs his knees to his chest and just lets the tears flow. He feels Marco pull his body into his lap, maneuvering his legs to be on either side of Marco's hips to be as close as possible. Ace buries his face into Marco's neck, taking deep breaths as the tears flow. 

"I'm sorry Ace, was that too much? Did I take it too far?" Sabo asks as he moves closer to rub his hand up and down his back. When his body starts to shake he can feel Marco tightening his hold around his waist. Ace tries to hold it in, he really does, but he cant help but to let his laughter out. Shaking his body even more. 

"Ace?" Marco asks, his voice laced with worry. He pushes Ace back a bit to see his face and that's when Ace cant hold it in any more. He starts laughing, even more so when he sees the weird look of confusion and worry etched into Marco's face. 

"Sorry, no," Ace laughs out, giving a bright smile to Marco then twisting his body to look at Sabo behind him, "I'm just so happy, and it took me by surprise is all. I haven't seen something so beautiful in a very long time." Ace turns back to Marco and presses a light kiss to the crease between his brows, smoothing it out for a moment before the scrunched up eyebrows came back with Marco's worry. 

"I'm sorry for crying. I thought I would never get to see something like that after everyone died." Ace turns to Sabo again and reaches out to him, cupping his face to run a thumb over his cheek. "Thank you for everything. It was all very beautiful. You must have worked really hard on it." Sabo smiles at him, nodding the slightest bit. 

"He's worked really hard on it. Been at it for a few months now, trying to make it perfect for you," Marco informs him. He starts to rub his hand along Ace's back and reaches the other to rest of Sabo's leg. 

"But it was all very much worth it," Sabo says, covering each of their hands with his own. "I'm happy if you're happy." Ace smiles at Sabo, rubbing his thumb across his cheek one last time before pulling away from both of them. 

"I'm ready to go in and cuddle till I fall asleep now," Ace says while standing up. He stumbles a little, suddenly feeling dizzy. Sabo and Marco both grab onto him to keep him steady. He giggles and bats their hands away when he feels stable again. 

Ace picks up each candle, blowing them each out before putting them next to his bag so the melted wax can cool enough for him to put back in his bag. He looks over to the doctor and mage, seeing how Sabo moved to sit in Marco's lap and lean his head back on his shoulder, with Marco's arms resting around Sabo's slim waist. It was picture perfect, the sight of his two lovers together looking so happy by just being together. Ace turns back to his task, focusing to increase the amount of sparks surrounding him to make up for him blowing out each candle, wanting to make sure there was still enough light to see.

"So Ace," Sabo's voice makes his head perk up to look at him to show he is listening, "I noticed you got some of my potions from the storage room. I was just wondering which ones you got besides the one that made all these pretty little flowers." Marco chuckles and runs one of his hands through the flowers beside him while Sabo confronts Ace.

"I uhm," Ace sighs and grabs the two bottles from his bag and kneels in front of Sabo and Marco, handing them the two bottles. "Just these two, I don't know a lot about the other potions so I didn't want to take anything that might kill me," Ace pauses a moment when he sees the sly smirk on Sabo's face when he sees what the two bottles are. "I just saw you use both of these and thought it would be safe enough and maybe fun." Sabo chuckles and hold up the green vial.

"I understand this one, each test I did in the lab did make very pretty flowers. But this one," Sabo hold up the red vial, the sparks surrounding Ace's head giving off enough light to show the gold mixed with the red. "This one is special. I only tested a drop of this one on myself so I have a pretty good idea on what it does. About how much did you take? Too much can be bad for your health you know." Ace fidgets in place a little, he doesn't think he took a lot. But what if how much he took was actually bad and he was going to die? His low panic is reflected but the sparks around him flickering in and out of existence.

"I only tipped it onto my finger twice! That's it I promise," Ace explains, he moves forwards some till his knees press into the Marco's leg. He reaches out and runs his fingers over Sabo's forearm holding the bottle up. "Is that too much? Am I going to die from that?" Sabo hums and looks back to Marco. They share a small look and look back to Ace.

"Do you feel any different? When you stood up you were a little dizzy weren’t you?" Marco asks, using his patented Doctor voice he usually reserves for only his patients. Ace sits up straighter and folds his hands in his lap instead of touching his lover.

"It has only been that since I've taken the potion. At first I felt really warm, it felt good with my own fire but it didn't last too long," Ace answers as honestly as he can, knowing it would be bad if he left out any things he felt after taking the potion. What if something was a symptom of him dying? That is not a way he would want to go.

"Hm, well it sounds like if that was it then your fire burned most of it away before it could take effect too much. You could have more if you wanted to, we would watch over you of course," Marco says with a certain gleam in his eye that Ace can't place. His eyes move to Sabo when he starts to rummage in his robes that he didn't change out of after his work. It takes him a moment to locate it, but he lifts it up in excitement. 

"We can have a super fun night together, huh Marco?" Sabo said in excitement, holding up a dropper and wiggling in Marco's lap. Marco chuckles and holds onto Sabo's hips to get him to keep still. 

"Only if Ace wants to Sabo, we aren't going to force him into anything," Marco says. He leans more forward to rest his chin on Sabo's shoulder so both of them can watch Ace. "What do you say Ace? It would be like that warmth you felt earlier but even more, and we would be feeling it with you."

Ace fidgets for a moment, looking between Marco, Sabo, and the vial. He really did like the taste of it, and he would have indulged in more but he only saw Sabo take a single drop of it before, and didn't want to over do it. And his fire really did like the feeling of the warmth it brought him too. If they are saying it ok, then it should be alright for him to take more. Marco is a doctor after all, and Sabo is the one who made the potion in the first place.

"If you say it's ok then I would like to take more. It was yummy," Ace says a little excited, it was really tasty and it did make him feel good. Sabo whoops loudly, startling Ace and Marco. He quickly pulls the stopper of the vial and fills up the dropper. He twists in Marco's lap to hold the dropper in front of Marco's face. Marco chuckles and opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out for Sabo to put some of the potion in his mouth. Sabo carefully places two drops onto his tongue, when Marco closes his mouth his eyes slide shut and he moans at the taste. Sabo tilts his head back and quickly puts three drops into his own mouth. His eyes flutter for a moment as he hums in delight. 

Sabo smiles brightly at Ace before turning to press his lips against Marco's own. He is quick to lick the seam of his lips and he opens his mouth for their tongues to clash together without needing much coaxing. Ace watches as the kiss turns heated fast, all tongue and rough lips pressing into each other. Marco grips Sabo's hip with one hand and runs his other through Sabo's hair. He moans at the attention, still keeping a secure hold onto the vial and dropper, not wanting to spill any of it. Ace reaches out and lightly touches Sabo's thigh, a full body shutter runs through Sabo's body at the contact. He slowly breaks away from the kiss and both of his lovers turn to look at Ace with a heated glance. 

"Sabo, me too? Please?" Ace asks, his voice bordering a whine. He licks his lips and leans forward a tiny bit, just to be a little closer to them. Sabo laughs and leans forward, holding the dropper in front of Ace. 

"You probably took only two drops worth of the potion earlier, and it didn't seem to have lasted you more then a few minutes. So you should take, hmm," Sabo pauses to think it over. Marco leans forward till his chest is pressed up against Sabo's back again, muttering something into his ear that Ace couldn't catch. Sabo actually giggles, his voice getting all high pitched with his face bright with his laughter. It doesn't last long though, it quickly turns into a low moan when Marco starts to lick and suck on Sabo's neck. 

"Open your mouth Ace, we will go inside as soon as you take it. We will even bring the vial with us incase it wears out on you again," Sabo says once he gets away from Marco's mouth. The transition is smooth, he slides off Marco's lap and into Ace's with grace. Ace eagerly opens his mouth, sticks hid tongue out, and closes his eyes. After the first few drops he tilts his head back a little so the liquid can slide along his tongue and into his throat. As each drop that lands on his tongue his body heats up more and more. It molds with his fire, making him burn brighter. 

Ace wraps his arms around Sabo's waist, pulling him closer so they are pressed chest to chest. He opens his eyes to see Sabo's clear blue watching him, filled with love. Sabo's hand comes up and runs over Ace's cheek, tracing a pattern between the glowing freckles. He looks to Marco when he stands and takes a step closer to them. He places one in Sabo's hair while the other cups Ace's cheek to sweep his thumb across the glowing skin. 

"Its so pretty Ace, your fire. Especially when you get all worked up and it cant help but to shine through," Marco says adoringly. They take a moment, just looking at each other. 

"Let's go in before we cant move anywhere, this stuff should be kicking in full force very soon," Sabo sighs. He corks the vial back up and put it and the empty dropper into his robes. 

Sabo accepts Marco's hand to help him up, and they together help Ace up. All the blood seems to rush to his head, making him stumble as they make their way inside. Sabo coos at him and run a hand through his hair. Marco steps in front of him and scoops him up effortlessly with one hand on his ass and the other pressed against his back, making sure Ace has his legs wrapped around his waist before resuming the walk inside.

Ace feels so good, his whole body is burning. Each touch to his skin too much and not enough at the same time. He grinds his hips forward against Marco's muscled stomach, muffling his moan by burrowing his face into Marco's neck. Marco's deep chuckle sounds in his ear, gripping his ass tighter and pulling Ace's body towards his own to trap his growing arousal between them.

"That’s it my little fire, we're almost there," Marco whispers in Ace's ear, causing him to whimper and try to hold onto Marco tighter. 

"Just the stairs and then we will be in our room," Marco chuckles darkly as soon as they reach the stairs inside. Ace is hardly paying attention to his surroundings, the heat making him focus only on his own body. He didn't even notice they were already inside and half way through the ground floor. But he did notice the first step Marco had to take to get up the stairs. He can't help the high moan that falls from his lips, his body rocking into Marco and his eyes clenched tight. Each step Marco takes he makes sure to pull onto Ace's body, making the grind more intense. 

Ace rests his head on Marco's shoulder, completely loosing to the heat making his body completely relaxed, trusting Marco to keep him held up. His mouth is open with his moans and pants, hardly caring about the noises that are pulled out of him with each step. His lovers do love the way he sounds when he is feeling good, and Ace really likes to let them know how and when he does. 

"So pretty." Ace's eyes snap open, seeing Sabo right behind them on the stairs, watching him. The stairs feel like they go on forever, each push and pull driving his body closer to the edge. His body so sensitive from the heat radiating within him. Then all too soon they reach the top of the stairs, the first normal step Marco takes doesn't have the same effect as all the stair steps did. He whines at the loss of pleasure the movement brought him. He doesn't get a chance to voice his complaint before they step into the bedroom and Marco quickly lays him out on the bed.

"Take you clothes off, and I don't want you cumming before we even start," Marco demands of him. Ace nods quickly and moves to the edge of the bed to start with taking off his shoes. He watches as Marco walks up to Sabo, tilting the other man's head back by the grip on the back of his head. He licks and bites along Sabo's throat, whispering words between each action. Ace watches in fascination while taking off the last of his clothes as Sabo's eyes glaze over and nod his head with whatever Marco is whispering to him.

Ace reaches into the side table to grab the oil kept in the drawer. Sabo makes it with relaxing and healing properties to make the stretch a lot easier. He moves to the center of the bed, making sure he can still see Marco and Sabo before pouring an excess amount of the oil into his hand. The oil is already warm with how hot his body is running, which is a little surprising because he usually has to focus his fire to his hands to get the oil at a comfortable temperature. 

Ace quickly moves his hand down between his spread thighs, too impatient to wait. He ignores his cock heavily resting on his stomach to circle his opening, already so relaxed and needy to be filled because of the potion burning through his body. He slips his middle finger into himself all the way to the knuckle in one smooth motion, a small gasp escaping his lips. He focuses on his two lovers once again when he hears a quiet moan coming from Sabo, whos eyes are pinned to his every movement. 

Ace watches as Marco slowly pulls the robes off Sabo's shoulders and down his arms, the dark pink scars randomly decorating the left side of his body that is being gradually exposed a beautiful contrast to the pale white skin. Marco falls to his knees in front of Sabo, kissing each part of the bared skin, pulling the robe all the way off to pool on the floor to finally reveal all of Sabo's glorious body. Ace slowly thrusts the finger inside of him, watching as Marco's hands gently caresses over Sabo's stomach and thighs, sucking deep purple marks around his neglected arousal.

Sabo keeps his eyes on Ace and runs his hand through Marco's hair, guiding his face to his straining erection, the tip already moist with precum in his excited state. Ace can't see what Marco is doing, just sees the little motions of his head. What he does see makes him more excited. Marco's hand reaching up, his index and middle finger up straight, and an eager Sabo leaning down to have those thick fingers in his mouth. Ace knows Sabo is only making a show of wetting Marco's fingers to rile him up even more, bobbing his head and heavily coating the two fingers in his saliva. He gets so messy Ace can see the saliva run down his chin and over Marco's hand, his cheeks a rosy pink and his eyes half lidded as he keeps his eyes on Ace's hand between his legs. When Marco jerks his fingers out of Sabo's mouth a soft whine rips out of moist lips. Ace can hardly hear Marco chuckle, his mouth sounding too full to be very clear. The moist fingers disappear behind Sabo's body and the motions of his head increase. The only noise that is heard from then on is Sabo's harsh breaths and high pitched moans. 

Ace can hardly contain the arousal that courses through his body at the sight and sounds Sabo is making. He spreads his legs wider, lifting his knees closer to his chest to completely expose his finger moving in and out of his needy hole. He sees Sabo's hips jerk and his eyes going wide at the sight Ace sets up for him. He removes his finger and rubs the rim of his ass with three fingers instead of the one, watching as Sabo's grip in Marco's hair tightens as he starts to thrust into Marco's mouth himself, not letting the man below him bob his head on his own any longer. 

Ace manages to give Sabo a cheeky smile before slipping all three fingers into himself. He watches as Sabo's hips give a quick jerk, his eyes squeezed tight and letting out a low drawn out moan. After a moment he steps back from Marco and looks down at him wiping the cum and saliva that leaked out the corners of his mouth.

"A little fast don't you think?" Marco chuckles.

"Blame Ace," Sabo says while trying to catch his breath as he helps Marco to his feet, "he practically forced it out of me, energetic little fire." Sabo bends down and rummages through his robe on the ground, pulling out the vial and dropper from the inner pockets. He walks over to the bed and leans over Ace, caressing his face with one hand while the other holds the vial.

"How are you feeling? Do you want some more before we get in too deep?" Sabo questions him. He still feels the heat of the potion, but it has calmed down significantly in the short time its been since they all took it together. Ace nods and opens his mouth for more. Sabo giggles and is quick to get a few drops into the dropper and put three more into Ace's opened mouth. He moans at the taste and increases the thrust of his fingers inside of him as the potion immediately burns through him.

Ace feels Sabo move away, but he pays no attention to what is happening around him in favor of closing his eyes and having the feeling of the potion mend with his own fire and his fingers thrusting inside of him. He knows his fire is showing off over his body, the sparks dancing through his hair, each freckle decorating his flesh a burning little ember, and he is sure that his eyes would be reflecting the fire inside him if his eyes were open. All of it signs of his high arousal, trying to attract his lovers to him, to touch and kiss and taste him. His sweet lovers normally don't understand that, usually taking to teasing him so they can see his fire longer. 

Ace whines when a hand grabs onto his wrist between his hips, pulling his fingers out from within him. He opens his eyes and sees a fully naked Marco smirking down at him. Marco pulls his arm, lifting his body up till he is on his knees. Marco's lips crash into his, his moan muffled by a tongue thrusting into his mouth. Ace lets him take complete control of the kiss, letting him devour every inch of his mouth. Marco breaks away from the kiss all too soon and Ace looks to him in a daze. He laughs at the glowing look and licks some of the traces of saliva from Ace's lips and chin before maneuvering Ace around so he is facing away from Marco. Ace can feel Marco grind himself in between Ace's cheeks as he kisses along his neck, finally showing how fully on edge he is.

"You're so pretty like this Ace, all loose and fiery. We will make you feel so good," Sabo sighs out and crawls in front of Ace and Marco with the oil in hand. Marco hums in agreement, running his hands over Ace's stomach and chest. Pausing only a moment over his dark pink nipples to gently rub and pinch them to hardness. Ace arches his back into the pleasure and letting off a choked off groan.

Ace watches as Sabo first douses his hand in the liquid and reaches behind Ace to slicken Marco's cock. A low moan sounds in his ear from the contact, but it only lasts for a moment before Sabo is pulling his hand away. He puts even more lube onto his hand and rubs it onto Ace's own hard length. He hisses at the contact, it being so sensitive since it's been ignored for so long. Sabo only touches it long enough to get it completely coated in the oil and quickly removes his hand. Sabo throws himself on the bed in front of Ace and grabs the thick decorative pillow from the top of the bed and places it under his lower back, greatly raising hips from the bed. Ace and Marco groan in unison at the sight of Sabo then spreading his legs open, knees bent, and pulled to either side of his chest. Never one to fail showing off how flexible he is when it comes to sex. 

The two watch as Sabo reaches both hands between his legs and runs his oiled fingers over his pink hole. He uses both hands to spread himself out, showing his lovers the twitching hole that is just begging to be filled. Sabo lets out a delighted little breathless giggle at being watched by such hungry eyes. He rubs over himself with his oiled fingers once again before thrusting three in at once. Still so loose from when Marco opened him up with two a little bit ago. He does a few thrusts to his knuckles before removing his fingers, already a panting mess.

"Come on Ace, I need it now," Sabo practically begs, reaching his hands out for Ace to move closer. It’s a very welcoming sight with his legs still spread wide. Marco loosens his hold on Ace to let him go so he can move on his own and not be distracting with his wondering hands.

"Gods yes," Ace breaths and moves forward till he is essentially on top of Sabo, his legs on either side of his hips. Sabo takes hold of his legs behind each of his knees to keep himself spread open. Ace takes a deep breath as he grabs the base of his shaft and lines himself up. He watches as the pleasure bends Sabo's face, his mouth wide open with harsh breaths and his eyes squeezed closed as the head of his cock breaches the tight ring. Ace knew only a few thrusts of three fingers wouldn't make Sabo very stretched out, but he also knows that Sabo loves the deep burn something like this gives him. So Ace takes it slow, knowing that every inch he fills will bring his little mage that burning pleasure. He only pauses for a moment when his hips are flush to Sabo's ass before grinding into him. 

"Spread just a bit more Ace, I want to make you feel good too," Marco whispers into his ear. Ace nods quickly and spreads his legs a more around Sabo's hips. Sabo moans low and the jostling the shifting causes, gripping his legs tighter to try and stay still.

Marco grips onto Ace's hips and slowly presses into him, making sure to drag the process out for as long as he can. Ace groans from the pleasure of it all, feeling no discomfort from the initial intrusion with how relaxed and stretched his body is. Ace impatiently pushes his hips back to take Marco in further. He whines at the full ness and the friction against his cock, cant help but to thrust forward, back into Sabo.

"That’s it little fire. Fuck yourself on my cock and get nice and deep into Sabo," Marco groans. His body shutters out a moan from the rough voice right in his ear. Ace tries to find a good rhythm, but his movements are sloppy, each thrust draining his energy with how intense the pleasure is. His mouth is wide open, unabashedly letting out every moan and whimper. He leans over Sabo's body, gripping onto his hips to help ground him and desperately trying to not give into the pleasure. 

"Marco," Sabo whines, "We need more. Faster and harder. Marco Please." Sabo tries to buck his hips more into Ace's thrusts, but the angle he is in doesn't give him too much leverage.

"Sorry Sabo," Ace says, trying to even out his thrusts. The overwhelming pleasure from being both inside Sabo and having Marco filling him up is hardly giving him control over his own body.

"I'm sure it's alright." Marco grabs a handful of Ace's hair and pulls him up till Ace's back it to his chest. Ace groans loudly and the sting of pain. "As long as you don't cum before Sabo does of course," Marco chuckles right before thrusting hard into Ace, pushing his hips forward into Sabo's own. A long string of curses fall from Sabo's mouth, only to be choked off into a loud moan when Marco repeats the action and starting up a harsh rhythm.

Ace clenches his eyes closed, desperately trying to not tip over the edge. His back arches, a beautiful curve his lovers can't take their eyes off of. His hair still griped by Marco, putting their heads right next to each other so he can bite and lick on Aces neck. Ace bends and reaches his arm behind to grip onto Marco's hair, his other is griping onto Sabo's thigh to keep himself grounded and his orgasm at bay.

"Look at me Ace, let me see more of your pretty fire in your eyes," Sabo pants out, broken up with moans. Ace whines and shakes his head. He is so close, his body is screaming at him to finally let go with each deep thrust.

"Open Ace," Sabo commands the same time Marco gives a particular hard thrust. Ace gasps and his eyes fly open. He sees Sabo completely spread out, a deep red blush on his cheeks all the way down his chest to his flushed cock leaking on his stomach. He can see the ring of Sabo's ass swallowing him up with every thrust. The whole view is almost too much for him, his whole body tightening up to delay his orgasm. The hand tightening in his hair has his whole body shaking, causing him to clench even more around Marco.

"Fuck Ace. So tight," Marco's gravely voice is barely heard over Ace's own moans. He just completely lets himself go, letting his moans out loudly at every harsh thrust rocking into his body. He makes sure to stare down at Sabo's face, loving the view of his teeth clenched and bared. Of his half lidded eyes filled with tears of pleasure. Ace wants him to feel even better though, so he moves the hand from Sabo's thigh to his straining erection. He doesn't grab onto at first, lightly running his finger up and down it, watching it twitch as more precum weeps from the tip. Sabo's mouth opens on a gasp at the contact, his eyes focused on Ace's hand lightly touching him. Marco must have been watching too, his thrusts becoming a little more forceful.

"Please touch me properly Ace," Sabo starts to beg, his hands gripping his thighs till the knuckles are white, surly to be bruised in the morning. "I am so close. So so close. Please Ace." Ace watches Sabo's bright blue eyes looking down at his own cock, so close to getting the release it needs. He doesn't need to be asked twice, his body being denied his release will have him do anything at this point to reach it. 

When he does take a grip of Sabo's length, praises and moans spill from his pretty pink lips. Marco's thrusts shuttering at all the filthy things falling from their lover, always so weak to Sabo's praise. He can feel Sabo pulsing around him, a sure sign that his release will come any moment now. He tries to keep his strokes fast and consistent for Sabo, but the string of curses in his ear from Marco and the grip in his hair becoming very distracting.

Marco bites hard into Ace's neck, causing Ace to finally lose the tight control he had. His vision goes white with the intense pleasure coursing through him. His ears ring so loud he can't make out anything around him. All he can feel is the orgasm crashing through his body, releasing all the heat and fire built up in him until his body becomes dead weight against Marco. 

It takes Ace a moment to get his barings back. Feeling strong arms wrapped around his chest to keep him up and soft thighs around his waist. When he finally opens his eyes he sees a worn out Sabo grinning up at him, his chest covered in his own cum. Ace gives him a lopsided smile back before suddenly jerking from a stinging pain in his neck. 

"Sorry about that," Marco's gravely voice says as he licks the harsh bite mark on Ace's neck. He slowly pulls out of Ace, the cum already leaking out of him and down his thighs. He feels oh so lucky that Marco is still hanging onto him, keeping him from falling right onto Sabo. He is slowly moved back, slipping out of Sabo, who whimpers at the feeling. Ace shutters, keeps his eyes on Sabo's spread legs, it is one of his favorite thing about sex and Sabo knows it. He reaches down, spreading his cheeks a little wider so Ace can see the semen slowly drip out of his abused red hole. Ace groans at the sight.

"I can clean that up for you," The desire in Ace's voice almost turns it into a plea, making Sabo breathlessly giggle.

"When have I ever said no to that?" Sabo grips onto his legs, slightly lifting his lower half from the bed to make it easier on Ace to 'clean him up'. Marco slowly lowers Ace's body, letting his hold on him go.

"I'll go get a rag," Marco says, he presses a small kiss to the back of Ace's neck then moves to press a kiss on Sabo's sweaty four head. He stands from the bed and stretches. "I'll be right back," he chuckles out, watching as Ace settles himself down onto his stomach. Both of his lovers hum in response. Shaking his head with a soft smile on his face he walks towards the open bathroom.

Ace uses both hands to spread Sabo's cheeks wide, watching it twitch in anticipation and some of his cum slowly leak out. Before it runs all the way down his crack and hits the bed, Ace does one big lick all the way up to Sabo's balls, sucking one into his mouth to hear a high pitch moan from above him. He pulls off with a pop and runs his hands over the trembling thighs just to watch Sabo's hole twitch in front of him.

"Stop teasing Ace," Sabo whimpers. Ace laughs and spreads his cheeks once more, giving the hole one good lick. He places his lips around the ring and gently sucks. The soft little mewls coming from Sabo encourages him to get his tongue as deep as he can. He strokes the inner walls, moaning when Sabo clenches around his tongue. He alternates between sucking on the rim and dipping his tongue in, getting all the cum out.

He stops and turns his head towards Marco when he walks in with a wet rag. He opens his mouth so he can see all the semen he has yet to swallow and winks. Marco laughs and moves onto the bed to start wiping down Sabo's cum covered chest. Ace swallows all he has in his mouth and Sabo lets go of his legs, having them rest on either side on Ace.

"There, all clean now," Ace tells him, placing little kisses along Sabo's inner thighs. Sabo laughs at him when he looks down at Ace's slick face.

"Your face is covered in oil, saliva, and your own cum. I would hardly call that clean," Marco chides him. He grips the top of Ace's hair to tilt his head up and wipes his face with the wet cloth. Ace clenches his eyes closed and whines at the rough treatment. When Marco removes the cloth Ace take a big breath in, pretending the few seconds it took for Marco to wipe his face off was suffocating. Marco chuckles and ruffles his hair, moving further down his body. Ace spreads his legs to make it easier for Marco to wipe off the oil and cum from him. 

He sighs and nuzzles into Sabo's thigh. He feels so relaxed, the burn is gone but the tingles through his body from such an overwhelming orgasm has his body pliant and sleepy. Marco sets the rag down and pulls Ace from between Sabo's legs to the side of the bed, picking him up bridal style. Ace groans and completely relaxes his body. He is carried to the other side of the bed where the blankets are already pulled down and sets him near the edge. Marco pulls the thin sheet over him and leans down to give him a tender kiss that Ace hums happily to. 

"Be in the middle today Marco," Sabo says as he pats the space between them. Ace looks over at Sabo, already cuddled into the sheets on the other side of the bed, leaving plenty of room for Marco to lay down. Marco smiles at the grinning Sabo and crawls over Aces body to get to the middle. Ace and Sabo give him a moment to get settled before draping themselves half way on top of him, holding each others hands in the center of Marco's chest.

A small wave of Sabo's magic flows in the air, putting out each of the lights in the house. The only little light remaining is the few sparks around Ace's head that are slowly going out one by one.

"I love you two lots," Ace manages to slur out, already on the brink of sleep. Marco hugs him a little closer, placing a little kiss to the top of his head.

"We love you too little fire," Sabo whispers, "and I love you too Marco." Sabo places a little kiss to the chest he is pillowed against. 

"I love you too Sabo, sleep well." Marco give him one more little kiss before relaxing into sleep.

 

Early in the morning before the sun has come up Ace sneaks out of their bedroom. He has already showered and dressed in only a pair of simple shorts, deciding to forgo any other clothing for the day. He makes sure to go down the stairs quietly, not wanting to wake either of his lovers so early in the morning. He quickly lets himself out of the back door and looks out into the field that stretches out to the forest beyond. He takes his time to walk to the circle he made last night just to enjoy the feeling of the soft grass beneath his feet and the cool morning breeze through his hair. 

When he does make it back to the circle he goes to his bag of goodies still on the ground and finishes picking up the rest of the candles, the wax having cooled long ago. He makes sure to scan the ground for anything else that could have been left out before sitting on the ground right next to the circle of flowers. He pulls one of the candles from his bag for light, the sun still two hours away from rising from it's slumber. 

Ace takes a deep breath to relax for the task in front of him. He starts to pluck the flowers, putting then into little piles of the same color and making sure the stems are long enough to work with. He plans on making his lovers a present for everything they did for him last night. It wont be as amazing or as magical as what they gave him, but he will make sure it's at least something he makes with his own two hands. 

 

It takes hours for Ace to finish his gifts to Marco and Sabo. He almost gave up when the sun started to rise from impatience at himself. It's hard for him to just sit in one place for any extended amount of time, but he really wanted to make this as a show of his gratitude. So he pushed through it. Trying his best to make it as perfect as possible. When he does keep pushing through and he has the two finished projects in his hand, he feels so happy. Happy for it finally being finished. Happy he was able to actually accomplish something like this. And happy he has something to give to his amazing lovers. 

Ace looks to the sky to determine the time by the placement of the sun, seeing it has been about two hours since the sun has risen and making his time spending on his little project four hours. Not a horrible long time, but it means the others are most likely already awake. He gets up and stretches his arms high above his head, his muscles stiff from being in one spot for so long. He grabs the pack and his two creations to start making his way inside.

Ace slowly walks through the back door, making sure to be quiet as to not alert his lovers he is coming in. He sets his bag down next to the door, just inside, and makes his way to the kitchen where he can hear some noises from. He takes a peak around the doorway, seeing Marco at the little stove and Sabo already sitting at the table drinking on a cup of coffee. He spends a little time watching them go about their usual routine. They have no work today and no plans, its all about spending time together.

Ace takes a deep breath, holding the gifts he made behind his back as he makes his way into the kitchen. He doesn't try to be quiet, letting each of his foot falls make a soft sound against the wood floor. When he is fully into the kitchen both of the other men turn to look at him, both with affectionate smiles on their faces. 

"I was wondering where you went off to, " Sabo says as he stands up and makes his way to Ace. When he gets close enough Ace places a flower crown on top of his golden blond hair.

"I made this for you," Ace says, a little unsure over if they would actually like it or not. He walks to Marco a short distance away and places the other crown on top of his head, "and you too of course." 

Marco looks at him with a soft smile on his face with a crown of the blue, green, and yellow flowers. Then to Sabo with his silly big smile and a crown of all the pink, red, and purple flowers. Sabo moves closer to Marco to get a better look at the others crown of flowers, not willing to take his own off to look at. He slowly reaches up and touches one of the little flowers on Marco's crown with a sort of awe. 

"It’s so beautiful Ace." Is all Sabo says before he launches himself on to him. Ace catches him easily, used to this kind of reaction from Sabo over any little thing. Sabo giggles and presses little kisses over his face, still being held up by Ace. 

"Thank you little fire," Marco says, coming up from behind him and wrapping both of his lovers is a hug. They stay like that for a small moment before Sabo pulls away and tugging on Marco's arm.

"Kneel down Marco," Sabo says in a sugar sweet voice. Marco just chuckles and follows the command, lowering to his knees in one smooth motion. Sabo runs a finger over his cheek gently, like a show of thanks. Marco isn't much taller than them, but Sabo is picky and doesn't like to be 'looked down' on even by a few inches. 

Ace watches as Sabo places both hands gently onto the crown of flowers on Marco's head. He closes his eyes and starts to whisper something under his breath. His hands start to glow a pale green, the color slowly seeping into each of the flowers. Marco is looking up at him with a silly happy smile, his eyes darting to Ace every few moments during whatever spell Sabo is doing. It takes a minute of the constant murmurings before Sabo is done, the whole crown emitting a soft glow. He steps back and places his hands on his own crown and repeats the process. Marco and Ace stay silent during the whole time, not wanting Sabo to be distracted. 

"There! All done," Sabo exclaims as he shakes his hands out. Each crown keeping a glow for only a moment before it seeps into the flowers. 

"Its been a while since you’ve used that," Marco chuckles. Ace looks to Marco and Sabo in confusion, he has no clue what happened or why Marco even knows what it was. Sabo sees his expression and giggles.

"I personally call it 'Forever Young'-" Sabo waves his hands in the air with flourish "-and it isn't something I use often. Only for special things," Sabo winks at Ace and pats Marco's shoulder, signaling he can stand up now. Ace is still a little confused but puts it off when Marco gets up and moves back to the stove, turning the fires off and making three plates piled high with food. Sabo returns to the table and Ace joins him, eager to eat Marco's cooking.

Ace looks at his two lovers over their shared breakfast. He knows he will never get tired of his amazing lovers and their beauty or the wonderful things they can do. He might have lost his home all those years ago, but with Sabo and Marco he has a new family and a new place to call his home. He couldn't be happier then right with his two lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I might write more for this universe because i have many many ideas for it. Comments and Kudos are loved and appreciated.


End file.
